Electric vehicles and hybrid electric vehicles typically include an energy storage system (ESS) of some type, such as a high-voltage battery. Such ESSs can be affected by temperature and/or other environmental conditions. For instance, if a high-voltage battery is exposed to extremely cold temperatures for a prolonged amount of time, such as when the vehicle is parked, the power limits of the battery may be reduced. Conversely, if a high-voltage battery is exposed to extremely hot temperatures for a prolonged period of time, the battery may experience some type of accelerated aging process that reduces its lifespan. Prolonged exposure by a high-voltage battery to a certain environment, such as when the battery is in an unattended or parked vehicle, is sometimes referred to as “soaking” or a “soaked condition.”